


The Return

by somethingbypainting



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tessa returns, alternative universe, fluff too, reunited, there is some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingbypainting/pseuds/somethingbypainting
Summary: Tessa and Mariah lay asleep on the warm comfortable bed. Mariah snuggled close near Tessa’s heart. And Tessa protectively held Mariah—both dreamed of some kind of future.However, not far away, a long ago buried truth threatened to turn their world upside down.
Relationships: Mariah Copeland/Tessa Porter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an alternate take on Tessa’s return to Mariah in 2018. I read as much about Mariah and Tessa's histories as I could find. Both have complicated beginnings, but there's just more written about Mariah's twisted past. That girl was one tough cookie, omg! Originally this started as a fluff fic but then angst started to take over. This is the first story I’ve ever written so all mistakes are my own. All right, here we go!

**Part 1**

It was a brisk autumn evening in Genoa City and hidden away within the woods on the Newman Ranch, an old car travelled along the muddied back road before finally rounding the last bend before entering the familiar driveway. The car’s lights dimmed before its driver steadfastly approached the rustic home of Sharon Newman.

Mariah had been looking forward to having an extraordinarily uneventful night in her mom’s cottage. Her mom Sharon and her little sister Faith were attending an open house event at Faith’s school. Which meant Mariah was comfortably curled in a blanket on the sofa, eating a big bowl of her most favorite popcorn and chip combo. Her attention focused on the campy horror movie on the TV screen.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Startled by the rapping on the front door and also slightly annoyed someone would dare interrupt her movie time, she paused briefly before getting off of the comfy sofa. She approached the front door and glanced through its peephole, only to see a tall shadowed figure with a familiar silhouette. _Tessa?_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The stranger nervously waited a while for the door to open. When there was no response they started to back away from the door. And then for a brief second, the stranger’s face flashed under the dim porch light—there was no question. It was _her_.

With her heart surely beating a thunderous ninety miles per hour, Mariah threw caution to the wind and quickly opened the front door. And it was then that Mariah’s hazel eyes locked onto Tessa’s. _Tessa._ Overwhelming emotion and an all encompassing _need_ to be with _her person_ rendered all her logic useless. So without hesitation, Mariah walked quickly past the front door and swiftly stepped forward and closed any minuscule distance between Tessa and her. She swiftly grasped both sides of Tessa’s face and finally kissed her long and hard.

Tessa held on for dear life. She pulled Mariah to her as close as she could—to feel as much of her as possible.

After what felt like a fully lived lifetime, Mariah leaned back just enough to see Tessa’s face. And to breath. Looking deeply into Tessa’s hazel eyes, Mariah sputtered, "I thought I’d never see you again. I—”

Tessa’s eyes glistened and swiftly grew darker the more Mariah held her, “I finished it.”

“Finished what?” Mariah said perplexed.

“Your journal,” Tessa slid her hands reassuringly onto Mariah’s shoulders. “It’s beautiful. Like you.”

Mariah smiled, “Yeah about that. I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again. And—”

“It’s okay Mariah,” Tessa pulled Mariah into a warm hug. “I couldn’t sleep most of the nights I was with Crystal because I was worried the goons who wanted her would find us. So late at night, when she was asleep, I’d read your journal. Even though I couldn’t call you, reading your journal was like being near you. I didn’t feel alone. So, thank you.” Tessa leaned back and looked into Mariah’s glistening eyes.

“Tessa," Mariah gushed before she affectionately kissed Tessa again.

Tessa returned the kiss with equal desire.

\--

On Sharon’s plush sofa the two lovers finally came up for air. Only the faint sounds of Mariah’s movie ending reverberated from the TV caught their attention. Mariah blushed as she hovered over a grinning Tessa.

“Wow, time really does fly when you’re having fun,” Mariah snickered and began to roll off of Tessa. “I have to turn off the TV.”

Before Mariah completely rolled off, Tessa quickly grabbed Mariah's hand and tenderly pulled her back over, “Before you get up, I just wanted to say, I can think of no other way to spend my time but here with you.”

Tessa then leaned up and kissed her with so much passion, Mariah could feel her heart start to race again. Tessa’s hands reached up to tenderly caress Mariah's hair and then slowed, moving lower to Mariah’s waist and thigh.

Mariah leaned down and matched Tessa’s demanding fervor while a familiar deep heated feeling began to rekindle within her again. Her will power was practically zero when she was with Tessa.

Tessa’s caress was at first affectionate and then more demanding, pressing. She felt her toes curl as Tessa’s mouth and soft lips invaded her own. Needing air, she felt Tessa pull away, but just enough to continue lightly brushing her lips with her own, teasing her. Tessa's expert touch, so soft and caring but always camouflaging electric intensity. And then she felt Tessa’s smooth hot lips glide along her neck and then, pause. Tessa’s sweet warm breath caressed her neck once more before she felt the soft warm wetness of lips begin to suck.

It was like she was in a dream. Was she? She missed Tessa immensely and for the first time ever, she ached for the day the person she loved would return. Just like in one of Sharon’s cheesy romance novels or any of the countless rom-coms she was “forced” to watch lately. If this was real, she _promised_ she would try her best to continue to be a good person. To try to fight feelings of doubt—like thoughts of Tessa leaving again. Because the love she felt for her was overwhelming and most importantly she knew it came from a place of good. _Was her love enough?_

Then Mariah opened her eyes. For a brief hazy moment, she tried to think and take control, but Tessa’s enchanting steadfast eyes guided her back to reality. And her entire reality was this—this moment and nothing else.

The rhythmic intensity started to overtake her and she could feel her ignited body on the cusp of boiling. Finally, she could no longer hold back from crying out one last time before the euphoric wave hit.

\--

Tessa clutched Mariah’s waist as Mariah rode out her orgasmic wave. When Mariah finally calmed down, her face flushed pink, she lay settled comfortably along Tessa’s side. One hand settled on Tessa’s heart. Every now and then, Tessa stole glances at her girl. So amused and secretly proud she actually could share a moment like this, with someone she loved. And then, her girl woke up.

“That was, I don’t even know how to describe it. How I feel when I’m with you. It’s overwhelming, in a good way," Mariah blushed. She had a stupid ‘in love’ grin on her face that perhaps in the past would have scared the crap out of her. But right now, she didn’t care. She felt good. Happy.

Tessa turned and intertwined her leg with Mariah’s. She also couldn’t stop smiling.

But Mariah’s cheerful carefree tone shifted to a more serious one, "But, before we get caught by Sharon and Faith, we should get out of here. Grab dinner? Popcorn and chips are good, but we need something of sustenance.”

“Oh, but this couch is just so comfortable with you and me on it,” Tessa jokingly pouted.

And at that very second Tessa’s stomach rumbled and interrupted the moment.

“Maybe food does sound good. Wouldn’t want Sharon and Faith getting any crazy ideas about how I ravaged your hot body,” Tessa joked. “I mean we were going pretty hot and heavy there. Multiple times. We wouldn’t want to emotionally scar your little sister and starve ourselves of food.”

“You mean, how I ravaged _your_ body. And we definitely don’t want to scar Faith," Mariah said. Then finally, slowly she moved off of Tessa and found her clothes, which were scattered across the floor and made her way to the bathroom. Any uneasy thoughts that she was starting to feel again, she pushed them aside because right now it was enough just to be with her girl. So she pulled her maroon sweater over her head and slid on her comfy black jeans. She ran her fingers in her hair one last time and made her way to her girl.

When she re-entered the living room, she saw that Tessa’s hair and makeup was fixed and she was already dressed in a chunky black sweater and form fitting black slacks and the TV was turned off.

“Ready?” Tessa asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go," Mariah nodded. As she began walking toward the front door, she felt Tessa carefully slide her hands into her's.

With their hands intertwined, the reunited couple grabbed their jackets and walked outside to Tessa’s car.

\--

Tessa drove out of the Newman Ranch boundaries and into the Genoa City limits where Mariah and her settled into one of the booths at Mariah’s favorite out of the way café’s, Meg’s. It was a slow night at the café. Which was perfect because the young couple needed some much-needed catch up time.

An older waitress dressed in an orange and white server uniform warmly greeted them, "Hi darlins. What can I get you?”

“I’ll have decaf coffee and the hamburger basket special,” Mariah said.

“I’ll have the same. Thanks,” Tessa smiled.

After the waitress walked away, they began to talk about everything that had gone on in their lives since they were last together. And then the conversation veered toward the far past.

“When my parents went on one of their worst bingers, Crystal and I lived with my grandma. That was almost thirteen years ago and it’s been almost ten since she died," Tessa looked down at her refilled coffee while remembering those rare carefree three months when her life had been uprooted away from the chaos of her parents. "Gram used to tell us stories about Genoa City. She said she always felt a connection here because of my grandpa. When grandpa was a young man he worked odd jobs all over Illinois and Wisconsin and for a while he was a construction worker here in GC. He’d work and send money back to Chicago to gram and their kids—my mom and her brother. Anyway, for one wedding anniversary, he sent my gram a small package. And in that package was a simple one-diamond necklace. Before she got sick, she handed it down to my mom but when my parents tried to sell it, gram took it back. Gram said it’s someday supposed to go to me and I guess, any kids I have.”

Tessa took a sip of her coffee; vaguely noticing another couple had entered the cafe, "I’m just happy to be alive and in GC of all places.” She finally locked onto Mariah’s glistening eyes. “Forget what I said. It doesn’t matter.”

“Look, I know you. You have a good heart. And I know how much family means to you. And with Crystal not here—” Mariah reached for Tessa’s hand and began to tenderly rub circles. “Just know you’re not alone.”

“Thanks,” Tessa shifted awkwardly in her seat.

The waitress returned with two deliciously steaming baskets of hot food, "Here’s two juicy burger basket specials with ketchup and mustard. I’ll be back with more coffee. Holler if you need anything."

“Thanks Connie. We will,” Mariah said.

The two comfortably ate their dinner together in peace. Happy to be in each other’s presence.

\--

It was around 11:00 PM when Tessa and Mariah left the coziness of the diner. Not wanting the night to end just yet, Tessa drove her car the long way around to Sharon’s house.

As Tessa drove past various grocery stores and fast food places, she twisted her car’s old radio dial to a favorite college radio station. The sweet lingering sounds from an old favorite filled Tessa’s mid 1990’s blue sedan. The song both brought her comfort and reminded her of her tumultuous past. A time when she used to sometimes hang out at convenient store parking lots with Crystal. She took a deep breath and decided to pull into one nearby convenient store’s empty parking places.

“Need to make a late-night snack run?” Mariah joked.

Tessa smirked, "Ha ha. Actually no." Still seated in her car, Tessa breathed slightly uneasily as she glanced the quaint store entrance and then down toward the grimy concrete sidewalk. "I used to hang out at places like this whenever things got awful at home. After my grandma died, things just spiraled out of control with my parents. My mom and dad didn’t know how to deal and if they weren’t passed out drunk or high, they were badgering Crystal and me. My mom would snap at us about how we were going to end up trashy and poor like her and dad. And to help support the family we needed to be ‘nice’ to my dad’s friends.”

Tessa turned to Mariah, “At least Crystal and I had each other." She continued to look into the warm depths of Mariah's kind eyes but the pain from her past felt overwhelming. She could feel an old sadness that wanted to be freed. And so to distract from these feelings, she looked away from Mariah, towards the old convient store entrance. Carefully she said, "So when things got out of hand with my parents I’d take Crystal and we’d just walk the streets until we were so tired we’d be forced to walk home. Sometimes we’d go into one of these stores to grab junk food or whatever.”

Then, Tessa turned her gaze towards the worn radio dial. The dim light that glowed from the radio was like a beacon of hope to some kind of normality. The old song from earlier continued to play. "I’ll always remember this song because it played the night I left Chicago," Tessa uttered, feeling a melancholy mixture of guilt and relief. She missed her sister but she was happy she was with her girl. She hoped Mariah hadn't noticed the overwhelming sadness she felt. To deflect from her emotions, she gave Mariah a wide happy grin that she hoped would make her feel better than she actually felt. The old song continued to play in the background, "When I met you. I was lost. But you found a part of me I didn’t know existed. And I’ve started to change. And now I get to listen to this song with you." Tessa's eyes watered.

Mariah reached for Tessa’s hand and squeezed tenderly.

Tessa smiled but she still couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that her world was about to be rocked. But Mariah’s steady voice woke her from her unnerving thought.

“I’m just happy that we are together. In the same place. In the same city," Mariah pulled Tessa into a warm hug. And when Mariah finally felt Tessa relax she said, “Let’s go.”

And so Tessa started her car and began to drive to Sharon’s house.

Meanwhile, across town, an ominous figure from Tessa’s past had just been dropped off at the old Genoa City bus stop.

\--

**Notes:**

“My oh my you know I just can’t win  
I burn it down it comes right back again  
What kind of world is this world we’re living in  
Where you never win  
It takes a lot of love  
It takes a lot of love these days  
That keep your heart from freezing  
To keep your spirit free”

“My Oh My” by David Gray

This is the old 90s song that played in Tessa’s car. Link to full song here: https://youtu.be/xJn58Izz9cc

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Glints of the sun's warm rays fell onto the plush bed where Mariah and Tessa lay entwined, blissfully asleep, and safe within the comforts of the cottage bedroom.

When the delicious aroma of a homemade breakfast entered into the quaint room, Mariah was the first to stir awake. She felt Tessa's strong arms and hands rest protectively around her arms and chest. Tessa's slow and quiet breathing filled the air. And then thoughts about Tessa's return and everything, _every memorable_ thing they did together last night filled her. She licked her lips. How could life be so good and yet...

Then the _reality_ of everything hit her like a sobering ton of bricks. She tried to concentrate on the good but it was no use. She was overtaken with anxious thoughts. Thoughts of how she would tell Sharon about Tessa's return.

After the whole Noah situation, _then_ leaving abruptly, Nikki's gun, and all of the other _things_ Tessa had done. She knew Sharon's trust in Tessa was practically zero.

At first Mariah imagined Tessa and her standing side-by-side, ready to take on Sharon’s oncoming judgment.

Mariah would be ready with phrases like, “ _She’s back. I love her. Deal with it!”_

Or her personal cringe worthy favorite _, "Oh by the way, your sofa’s lumpy from all the hot sex we had on it last night.”_

There’d be other charged half-baked phrases she’d say and then Sharon would tell Tessa, “ _Leave_ _the cottage, now!”_

It seemed like a lifetime but, really, it was only a handful of minutes when Mariah had finally made up her mind. She decided she would be able to think more clearly and rationally if she could just talk to Sharon alone, first, before Tessa awoke.

And so she carefully maneuvered her way out of her bed, threw on her old robe, and padded her way from her bedroom to the aroma’s source.

As she rounded the corner into the dining room, she involuntarily paused. So caught up in her head, she was caught off guard when she peered Sharon showering her little sister Faith with tickles. The mother and daughter duo seemingly unconditionally happy.

_Click clack!_

Startled by the toast click clacking out of the toaster, she watched Sharon adorably let go of Faith and walk over to the toaster.

Mariah now noticed the early morning sun rays filtered brightly through the cottage’s dining room windows and onto a decadent array of fresh homemade waffles, scrambled eggs, fruit, and newly buttered toast. The coffee pot brewed in the background.

Sharon was now seated across from Faith as Faith chugged a big glass of orange juice. To see the whole scene play out felt like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting. It’s times like these she’s reminded of the unconditional love she feels for her family and the love that they shower her with too. And it’s in these times she almost forgets her own troubled history.

After the invigorating and memorable time she shared with Tessa last night, how could she even think her mom wouldn’t accept Tessa again? After all, Tessa was allowed to love and protect those she loved too, right? And she was allowed to make spur of the moment decisions when protecting those she loved too, right? _Right?_

“Mariah," Sharon called out. When she was slow to respond Sharon called out again, “Mariah! Hey Mariah! Good morning!”

She shook herself awake, “Good morning, Sharon. I guess I’m still…” Mariah let out a big fake yawn, "Waking up.”

\--

Sharon paid little attention to Mariah’s excuse because she already knew the reason Mariah was slow to reply. Tessa was here. And so to not alert Mariah that anything was out of the norm, Sharon cheerfully said, “Grab a plate and join us.”

“Good morning Mariah!” Faith shouted gleefully, with a mouthful of waffles stuffed in her mouth. She tried to wash it down with another big gulp of orange juice, much to Sharon’s chagrin.

Mariah bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her laugh as she helped herself to the home-cooked food.

“So how’s Tessa?” Sharon said up-front.

Mariah felt her palms instantly clench and her heartbeat quicken.

Sharon continued, “I was still up late last night, sitting on the sofa about to finish my _novel_ when I heard you walk into the house through the back door. And then this morning I saw Tessa’s car parked outside. Is she okay?”

Mariah was slightly taken aback. Slightly. _Obviously Sharon had seen Tessa’s car parked outside!_

Sharon continued again, “Oh, and I hope you don’t mind that I ate the rest of your popcorn and chips too.”

Mariah could forgive her mom for the popcorn and chips. Nevertheless her posture straightened and she tried to play it cool.

“Tessa. She’s okay. Tired. She got in late. I told her it was okay to stay over. That’s okay, right?” Mariah finally breathed. “And that’s fine—the popcorn and chips would have gone stale anyway.”

Sharon watched Mariah’s demeanor. It was fluctuating from cool as a cucumber to timid baby. Every now and then, she noticed Mariah fidget with the fluffy fabric of her old robe and her hands sometimes clinch. Even though Sharon didn’t approve of Tessa’s abrupt departure; she also remembered the blind passion that love can bring to any person. And when a person is deeply in love, they can be blind to a lot of baggage and ignore family opinions.

As Sharon, Mariah, and Faith sat at the dining room table, Tessa emerged from the shadows of the living room hallway. She had walked halfway into the morning sunlight when Sharon saw her.

Sharon shuffled through a catalogue of mixed emotions. She felt compassion for Tessa, she really did. The young woman had gone through a lot to get her sister back, but Sharon still felt leery of her because of the little she knew of the rest of her sketchy grifter past. And Sharon had a hard time getting over Tessa’s constant lying! And when Tessa was with Noah, she had given her the benefit of the doubt too. And look at how upside down that turned out?

And deep down, Sharon’s gut feeling kept whispering, _Mariah needs to tread with caution. Caution!_

But Mariah was an adult who was capable of making her own decisions. Who was Sharon to cast judement when she herself had made questionable decisions and ignored warnings? If this was who Mariah wanted, who was she to stand in her daughter's way?

“That’s okay," Sharon replied in a firm but friendly tone to Mariah. Sharon turned her attention to Tessa. “Tessa, join us. I cooked more than enough. Probably enough to feed a small army. You remember where the plates and utensils are?”

“Yeah. Thanks Sharon,” Tessa walked swiftly into the bright kitchen, grabbed a plate, silverware, and settled next to Mariah.

“Tessa! OMG! Where have you been?” Faith said with such enthusiasm that any heaviness Sharon felt towards Tessa dissolved, temporarily. Faith continued, “Mariah’s been such a dodo since you left. I saw her reading mom’s “off-limits, not for kids” romance novels in her room. I have footage of her reading them on my phone. Want to see?”

Tessa smirked. Even though she had only interacted with Faith a handful of times before leaving, she had grown to love her spunky enthusiasm and old-before-her-time wisdom.

However, when Tessa glanced at Mariah, she could see Mariah’s face had turned searing red from embarrassment.

When Mariah felt Tessa staring at her, she looked away.

Tessa reached her hand under the table and squeezed Mariah’s gently. Mariah’s hand slowly relaxed.

“I don’t know what you saw squirt, but I don’t read stupid romance novels. Pfff…What has my life become?” Mariah said.

“Mom Mariah’s lying!” Faith squawked.

With the tension broken and an abundance of delicious food in front of them, the four managed to eat and enjoy each other’s company.

\--

Sharon and Faith had left the house earlier. Which left Tessa and Mariah home alone again. The couple had just finished a rather steamy shower session together and was now getting ready for the day.

“So you read romance novels now?” It amused Tessa to no end that Faith had spilled the beans on Mariah’s newest deepest darkest secret.

Mariah gagged, “I do not!” Mariah tried to change the conversation to a different topic. To a more _desirable_ topic.

And so, she slowly and assurdly sauntered towards Tessa and then lowered her voice into a playful wanting tone, “I can take the day off. We can stay in or go out." She then leaned forward and whispered desirously into Tessa's left ear, “Whatever you want to do, I want to do.”

Those romance novels were a bad influence on Mariah! Mariah hadn't realize that Tessa had seen Mariah’s brand spank’n new _novel_ on the bedside table next to the alarm clock when she woke up. _Oh Mariah._ However, there were actually other things she needed to take care of before the day ended. And so, Tessa resisted the tempting salacious proposition.

“No no, you need to go to work. After our amazing night last night and this morning’s shower…” Tessa adoringly ran her long fingers through Mariah’s vibrant red curly hair. “I feel inspired to do some songwriting today." She used her other arm to tenderly bring Mariah closer to her, “So you go. Have a good day at work. Text me when you get off. Then we’ll go do something fun together.”

“Okay,” Mariah stared longingly into Tessa's bright eyes and then finally, she was able to look away. “I actually have a lot to do too. I’ll text you.”

The couple continued to get ready for the new day.

\--

It was 9:00 AM when Mariah met with Devon at Hamilton-Winters Group. The two just concluded going over important GC Buzz work topics for the week when the conversation veered to friendlier topics.

“I’m proud of you Mariah. And I know Hilary would be proud too. Knowing that you’re growing both professionally and personally,” Devon paused to take a sip of his coffee. “How are your part-time college classes? And the internship at Newman? Summer?”

“Well things seem to be on track…”

After Hilary’s funeral and Tessa’s extended absence, Mariah had decided to throw herself full-throttle into the media-business world. GC Buzz was number 1 in the ratings after all—which was an adamant reminder of Hilary’s voracious drive for it to succeed. After a whole lot of thought, Mariah decided she wanted to be more driven too—and instead of being simply good at her job, she wanted to be great. And to get ahead, she needed more education and most importantly more experience outside of Hamilton-Winter’s Group.

So after a lot of careful deliberation, she applied and enrolled at Genoa City College as a part-time student. For her first semester she was juggling being a part-time student—taking one journalism and one business internship class—with her day job working for Devon at GC Buzz.

“I’m busy. Things are hard but I’m navigating. Being an intern for the CEO at Newman is challenging. And it’s no walk in the park with Summer being the other intern. But I think her family are relieved to have her back instead of at Jabot,” Mariah took one last sip of her dwindling coffee. “And I have Sharon, Faith, Kyle, you, and Hilary’s spirit watching over me. And with Tessa back. I feel really good about my future.”

Devon almost coughed out his coffee, "Tessa’s in Genoa City?”

Mariah nodded in happy acknowledgement, “Yeah she’s songwriting today. And she looks really good… she’s good again.”

Devon closed his business notebook and crossed his arms over his chest, “You know I’ve always liked Tessa. And I want to see you succeed at whatever you put your mind to. But to put it bluntly—I have mixed feelings about Tessa’s return. But, I don’t want to be the spoilsport here.” Devon uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, “But sitting here and seeing the obvious glow you have because of Tessa. I’m just happy that you’re happy. And GC Buzz will thrive because its fancy businesswoman is happy.”

“Fancy businesswoman? You mean _tough_ business professional.”

“Well whoever she is, I’m looking forward to what her future will bring.”

Mariah noticed Devon turn his focus to Hilary’s old portrait that sat on the coffee table. His face solemn.

“Are you okay?” Mariah asked.

Devon glanced toward Mariah again, "Yes. I am fine. I’m talking to someone about everything that had happened with Hillary and our unborn child. And Ana’s checking in with me nonstop. So, yes, I’m fine," Devon said unconvincingly.

But deep down, Devon was still grieving and he would be for a long time.

Rather quickly, he stood up, “I need to get to my next meeting. Email me if anything pops up about next week’s show. It’s always good to talk to you Mariah. Take care of yourself.”

Devon swiftly grabbed his keys and phone and walked out of his office.

“You too,” Mariah replied.

Mariah sensed Devon’s sadness. Every now and then, she’d feel sad too. And when she’d feel that way, she wanted to be away from people too.

Mariah let out a breath she had been holding in. She packed up her notebook, keys, and phone and swiftly exited the building into the cool autumn air.

\--

It was a chilly but vibrant autumn afternoon as Tessa walked alone down an old concrete path in Chancellor Park. She had been fidgeting with her backpack’s nylon straps as she walked to her favorite park bench when she saw Traci and Jack Abbott strolling along the same path, approaching her. The Abbott siblings seemingly enjoying the brisk afternoon together.

Traci was the first to greet her, “Tessa is that you?”

“Hi Traci. Yes, ’tis me,” Tessa smiled.

“I thought so! It’s so good to see you back in Genoa City,” Traci was almost always positive and enthusiastic when she spoke to Tessa.

Jack flashed Tessa a confident megawatt smile, “Tessa. Good to see you! I wish I could stay and talk more but I have to get back to the ‘ole office for a late meeting. You know how that is?”

Tessa understood Jack was a busy man. She noticed him glance at his watch.

“Traci, tell me how it goes with mother? Tessa, again always good to see you. You both have a wonderful rest of today!”

As Jack walked back up the concrete path, Traci and Tessa had sat down at an old park bench. In front of them were autumn leaves splayed on the yellowed lawn in the serenely quiet park.

Prior to leaving town to help her sister, Tessa had become acquainted with Traci and the Abbott clan. One afternoon, Traci and her mother Dina had come upon Tessa soulfully harmonizing with her guitar in Chancellor Park. Dina had become so mesmerized by the ballad that she was lucid and calm for the duration of the song. Traci remembered hearing about Tessa losing her recording contract. So ever the optimist, she decided to give the young woman a boost of encouragement, which consisted of Tessa to play her music for a small but eager audience—Dina and Traci. After the first time Tessa sang to Dina and once again, Dina’s lucidity returned, Tessa’s music playing became a regular occurrence within the Abbott mansion.

Sometimes Tessa would let her guard down between her songs. She’d talk briefly and sorrowfully about the stories behind the songs she wrote. Dinah would attentively listen and Traci would sometimes feel her heart being heavily tugged by Tessa’s forlorn words. She sensed Tessa wanted to talk more about her past but something would always hold her back. And that would tug at Traci’s kind heart too. And sometimes the young woman reminded her of her late daughter—her sweet but troubled youthful Colleen. And at other times, Tessa reminded her of her own past self’s history as a singer. A singer who tragically loved GC’s very own 80s rock star, Danny Romalotti. Which if she delved too deep into her memories… is really a story for another day.

And so as she sat near Tessa on the old park bench, she was surprised when Tessa began telling her more about her little sister Crystal and reuniting with Mariah last night. As Tessa told her story, her visage would change from serious to peppy to hopeful. And seeing Tessa so animated and prodigious—made Traci’s heart sing.

\--

“So what are your plans now?”

“Well right now, I just want to breath,” Tessa sucked in a healthy lungful of air and breathed it out.

“Oh honey, I know mother would love to see you. Come by the house before you get too busy. Maybe we'll make it a family affair? Be sure to bring Mariah over too. Maybe I’ll even tell you a little bit more about my years as a singer too. Boy, the stories I could tell you from my youth!” Traci laughed.

However, the easygoing atmosphere began to change for Tessa. Traci’s words faded into the background.

Instinctively, Tessa’s eyes focused into the far distance, where she could see the figure of a familiar tall dark hair man who stood beside a shadowed tree and watched her. She felt his gaze ogle both Traci and her from his perch. The hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood up. Goosebumps broke out all over her arms and her heart rate quickened.

When the older man noticed Tessa staring back at him. He immediately walked in the opposite direction.

Traci noticed Tessa’s demeanor change and tried to offer solace, “Honey, is something wrong?”

“I just thought… I thought I saw someone I used to know. But it was a shadow from that tree over there.”

Traci glanced around the quiet park and saw the faint silhouette of someone walking off the park grounds. But she didn’t tell Tessa that she did in fact see _someone_. Not wanting to startle her, she calmly said, “Tessa, don’t be a stranger. I’d just love to catch up with you more and I know mother would too.”

Tessa was thankful Traci hadn't noticed the man. She breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed her phone out of her backpack before standing to leave, “That sounds fun. You know, I promised to meet Mariah after work. I still have your number. So I’ll call you.”

Before she took her first step to leave and to try to calm her wary nerves, she faked a smile to Traci.

Traci could see through Tessa’s pretense.

Then unexpectedly, Traci stood up, and tender-heartedly hugged Tessa before she said, “You be safe okay?”

The warm-hearted hug recalled in Tessa, long ago memories of caring hugs from her late grandmother. And as a result, the hug soon calmed some of the nervous anxiousness that had been newly ignited within her. Before the hug ended and with a better handle on her thoughts, she finally said, "I will. Bye Traci.”

As Tessa walked apace up the concrete path, her mind full tilt, she planned her next move.

\--

**Notes:**

More soon…

\--


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* this contains strong subject matter.

**Part 3**

Tessa arrived at the Genoa City Athletic Club and managed to quickly book a discounted hotel room with the little cash she had saved. She decided it would be safer to stay at the GCAC rather than to go back to Sharon’s house and risk Mariah, Sharon, and Faith getting mixed up with _him_. She cringed at how expensive the GCAC was; but it offered something that the other cheaper dingier places couldn’t—security for Mariah and her.

So with the hotel room window blinds closed, the TV turned to the local news with the volume set to low, and only a small shaded lamp turned on, she sat at a small desk and went over her plan again to finally rid him from her life before she turned her attention to the dastardly handwritten note once more…

She had found the note, hours earlier when she had quickly gotten to her parked car at Chancellor Park. It was folded underneath a serrated piece of paper placed under a window wiper blade. Inside the piece of paper was a small note written in a familiar scrawl that said:

————————————

_T,_

_We need to talk ASAP._

_-B xoxo_

_555-555-4321_

————————————

After she left Chicago for Genoa City, she hadn’t thought of him or the _crew_ he ran with until…

_Ding!_

Jarred from her thoughts, she turned her attention from the small note to her chirping phone. It was a text from Mariah.

_I’m here! :-)_

Tessa quickly texted her back.

_Ok. Hold on._

Tessa quickly shoved the note into her blue denim jean pocket. On her way to the door, she turned the main overhead light on. With the room now more illuminated, some of her anxiousness faded.

\--

After Mariah entered the hotel room and when the door closed behind her, Mariah swiftly gave Tessa a warm hug. A hug Tessa wished could last forever.

Mariah leaned back; she dropped her purse and black wool coat to the floor, “This morning, when you said you wanted to meet and do something fun after work, I thought maybe dinner, a movie, maybe a tryst in the heated pool above the GCAC. But booking a hotel room is much, much better.” Mariah then leaned up and placed a chaste kiss onto Tessa’s soft lips.

At first, Tessa immediately wanted to pull away and tell Mariah everything. But, she wanted more kisses—more everything—before the storm hit. _Maybe I can have this. Just this… before everything goes wrong._

And so, she fervidly and anxiously deepened the kiss and quickly pulled Mariah to her. _Mariah felt so good. Her lips were so soft. Her tongue red-hot._

When Mariah’s body was full flush with hers, Tessa could no longer contain the loud moan that instinctively came out. And immediately after, she heard a loud moan escape from Mariah's puckered sweet lips. 

Tessa couldn't get enough. She felt Mariah's swift hands quickly discard her old sweater and bra before rapidly removing her work blouse and form fitting leather skirt. They stood toe to toe, always together, and both always needing more.

She was about to remove her jeans, but after one glance at Mariah's full luscious body, she licked her lips and expertly latched Mariah onto her own again. The instinctual contact sent shivers down Tessa's electrified body.

Tessa could sense Mariah wanting to go slower, but that could come later. Because she _needed_ Mariah _now_. She swiftly lowered her face once more, and urgently licked a slick hot line along the side of Mariah’s warm pulsing neck.

Then she heard Mariah try to hold back another loud and intoxicating moan. But it was useless to silence it because the loud, reverberating sound caused Tessa to immediately become more wet. 

She could then feel the urgency of Mariah's hot lips leaving a hot trail of wetness in the crook of her neck and cheek. Then she felt Mariah's hands brushing then expertly gripping her hips, waist, and back. Like a freestyle pro climber who scaled mountain peaks without a safety harness. The heat that radiated between them was intoxicating.

This was bliss.

Then for a brief second, time seemed to slow for Tessa, she wished she could remain in this moment, forever.

And then, time kick started, like a stopwatch clicking anew or a new heart beating for the first time.

Without hesitation, Tessa allowed Mariah to fully take control. Tessa felt warm hands that stroked her breasts and then dipped into her tight denim jeans. She felt soft fingers and palms that kneaded, pressed through her delicate curls. Tessa gasped as she felt more wetness form.

Then in a low lustful voice, Mariah said, “You, you are so wet.”

Then, Tessa tried to hold back another moan before she uttered, “I need you Mariah—NOW… I…”

Then Tessa felt her jean buttons quickly unfastened and her heavily dampened underwear pushed aside. Then, she felt a few nimble fingers slip inside and her lover’s other hand pressed first softly then more harshly onto her tender throbbing patch of nerve endings. Tessa’s body was on fire!

Then instinctively she began to gyrate onto Mariah’s masterful hands like a newly started piston that ignited and powered a hot engine. Inside of her was like the depths of a hot convulsing volcano on the edge of eruption.

“I…”

Then Mariah slowly knelt down and lightly nuzzled Tessa’s lower stomach; Mariah’s lips slowly brushed on and off her ignited skin. The tender slow movements caused Tessa to gasp.

Then Tessa heard a small mischievous laugh before she felt Mariah’s warm mouth and slick tongue begin to suck and lick her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh my g…” Tessa’s eyes jolted back and her hips bucked.

Then she felt Mariah's warm, slick, and confident fingers re-enter her.

Everything went hazy.

She held onto Mariah as best as she could. Her electrified body nearly there...

Then finally, utterly, her body jerked and spasmed and her mind and spirit tumbled deep and far over the edge into an intoxicating oblivian.

When some of her senses returned, she felt Mariah's steadying hands clutching her shaky thighs post climax and somehow, remaining a confident pillar.

Through the blissful haze she wanted to remain.

\--

Somehow, they managed to make their way to the comfort of the bed. Where they lay satiated, blissfully recharging.

When Tessa awoke, the disparate hours that preceded this felt like another life.

So, with her lover asleep, she carefully maneuvered her way out of the warm bed and lightly walked into the cold tiled bathroom. She gently closed the door before she walked into the safety of the shower stall. She turned the showerhead on and let the warm water drench her entire body as she wished for her worries to be washed far, far away. Afterward, she grabbed one of the complimentary robes and walked over to the small desk, opened her notebook and started to write.

Tessa wrote and wrote, but still she couldn’t pacify her uneasy thoughts. If it was _him_ , why now? Just when she thought whatever drama from her past was finally gone, he had to show up.

Sometimes it felt like her life was split—sometimes like a harsh night from a long ago past and at other times, the bright day of the present. The way things were with Mariah was almost always vivid and unconditionally good, even when they hit road bumps here and there. Then, there was before Mariah, before Genoa City... she shuddered at the unwanted thought.

The scribbling sound of Tessa’s pen stirred Mariah awake. With the warm puffy blanket hugging her body, she turned to her side and glanced where Tessa sat. Tessa quickly jotted some word or phrase.

“Songwriting?” Mariah asked.

Mariah’s voice startled her. Her voice momentarily lifted her spirit, but just as quick, those uneasy thoughts from before came rushing back. She needed to shed the heavy darkness she carried and step into the tranquil shining light once more.

But however much she wanted to remain calm, her survival instincts took over. She felt her heart rate quicken and vexed adrenaline take over. 

Tessa closed her notebook and turned towards Mariah, her features silhouetted in shadow due to the angle of the desk lamp. After a hesitant momentary pause and instead of uttered words for her answer, Tessa _walked_ towards Mariah. She opened her robe and let it fall onto the bed. Then she committed to an un-wavered and hell-bent kiss onto Mariah’s lips. This would be the calm to her turbulent storm.

The lip lock was radically different than before—tense and tempestuous.

Then Tessa forcefully threw the blanket to the wayside and pushed her body down onto Mariah’s. Mariah’s body instantly arched up toward Tessa’s.

When Mariah tried to say something… Tessa reached over and held her hand firmly over her mouth. Then anxiously, she grabbed Mariah’s hand and nervously placed it over her heated wetness.

Tessa then leaned down close to Mariah’s ear and said with a strained, arduous voice, “I need you Mariah. I need you so much.”

With the air so repugnantly heavy, yet quiet, Tessa then sluggishly removed her hand from Mariah’s mouth. And then, she sat up, pressed down heavily and straddled Mariah’s hips.

Mariah tried to stare into Tessa’s fiery eyes. But Tessa turned away. She knew Tessa could be aggressive sometimes. But never _ever_ like this. Something was off. Something was terribly wrong. And so, somewhere deep in the back of Mariah’s mind, a warning bell went off. Something about Tessa’s demeanor triggered recognition and memories of _herself_ —an echoed twisted turmoil from her past life. Any desire that was ignited in Mariah was instantly gone. And so, in a serious even tone, Mariah spoke, “I know what you’re doing.”

Mariah’s words broke through to Tessa—like a person who’s fallen into bone chilling ice. Now—Tessa finally looked down at Mariah. The fire in Tessa’s eyes, extinguished. The slow gyration she had begun, stopped.

Mariah didn’t break eye contact, “You’re using sex as a distraction.”

“Mariah, I—”

Tessa was caught. She felt ashamed and like a stranger in her own body. She immediately broke eye contact and moved off of Mariah.

To break the tension of the situation, Mariah made her way away from the bed and into the bathroom. She quickly washed her face—the water both stirred her awake and eased her mood. She glanced at the bathroom clock. It was 8:00 PM. She grabbed a fresh hotel robe. The snug plush softness of the robe helped ease some of the tension she felt.

Then, she took a deep breath and made her way back into the silent room. When she saw Tessa, she was re-robed again and sat at the end of the bed—her arms crossed as she anxiously awaited her.

Mariah sat near her.

“Tessa…”

Tessa was silent.

Mariah continued, “Why would you...”

Then Mariah breathed a calm deep breath, “Look… I’ve… I’ve done the same. Used sex as a distraction.” She looked down at her hands and remembered some of her awful past history. “Sometimes it’s worked and for one heated moment I’d forget my problems. And even when I’d get what I wanted from someone, I’d feel… empty. And then… I’d be back where I started.”

“At the beginning,” Tessa said.

“Yeah. And my problems would still be here. Lingering,” Mariah reached up and tenderly brushed the back of her hand along the side of Tessa’s arm.

“What’s wrong?” Mariah moved closer, her leg lightly touched Tessa’s. Tessa was still silent.

Finally, Tessa turned to Mariah. Tears were in her eyes.

“I am sorry. I… I wish...”

“It’s—” Mariah was about to reply when Tessa turned away from her again. Mariah saw that Tessa was deep in thought, her brows deeply furrowed as she stared at the carpeted floor. And then, she saw Tessa’s eyes narrowed as she searched the room.

When Tessa seemed to find what she was looking for, she finally turned toward Mariah again and fully looked her in her eyes. Then she walked over to the pile of discarded clothes she wore earlier.

Mariah watched as Tessa reached down to grab the rumpled blue denim jeans. Tessa’s long fingers reached into the jean’s pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper that had a fast scribbled handwritten note on it.

Tessa gave her the note.

“Here. Read it.”

Mariah’s eyes quickly scanned the note. Then she re-read the note again. Finally, Mariah asked, “Who is _B_?”

Tessa answered, “Brett.”

\--

It was a few minutes past 9:00 PM when Mariah brewed a fresh pot of decaf coffee with the hotel room’s coffee maker. Something to top off the take-out they just ate. And something warm to calm their wariness.

Mariah handed Tessa a cup of steaming coffee before she sat down on the edge of the bed again and Tessa sat across from her on a small wooden desk chair. The TV again turned to a local news station, the volume dialed low.

Then Tessa spoke.

“I haven’t heard or seen him since years before I left Chicago and came to Genoa City,” Tessa glanced down at the handwritten note clipped onto the cover of the notebook she held. She’d placed the hot coffee on the desk behind her. Then she turned to face Mariah and looked into her eyes. “Remember when I told you about my grandma and her one-diamond necklace—and how my grandpa would send money to their family? To my mom and her brother?

Mariah nodded.

“Well, _B_ is short for Brett. Brett is my mom’s _brother_.”

“He’s my uncle,” Tessa paused before she continued.

“Uncle Brett used to be one of the nicest people I knew. But everything changed when the financial crises hit. He lost everything—his nice job, house, and his wife left him,” Tessa breathed out. “To go to school, work so hard, and then for life to just pull the rug out from underneath him, it devastated him.”

“When none of his friends or former employer would give him the time of day when he needed them, he tried living with gram. But when that didn’t work out, he moved in with my parents, Crystal, and me in our small apartment. He promised it was supposed to be temporary until he could find work,” Tessa took a sip of her warm coffee. “But when he couldn’t find work, he started partying and hanging with my parents and their ‘crew.’

“And with my parent’s ‘friends’ coming and going night and day in our home, and still no place was hiring new workers, it was only a matter of time before he stopped caring about himself. He was deeply depressed. I remember the first time I found him past out high on the couch with my parents and a few of their friends. I turned him on his side so he’d stop coughing on his spit. How could a college-educated person do that? I just… my heart broke for him.”

“But drugs and alcohol were easy to come by in our home. But they weren’t free. And uncle Brett had no money. So, _whatever_ my dad or even my mom needed him to do, he did it. He did anything to get him to his next high.”

“On a night when there was freezing ice and snow, Crystal and I had just got to the apartment. We were about to go inside when we heard their footsteps. It was uncle Brett and his piece of shit new friend who had swooped behind us,” Tessa breathed. “It feels like it just happened…”

———

———

_Years ago…_

“So these must be the _nieces_ I’ve heard so much about. Hey Brett, why didn’t you tell me the little one was the most beautiful flower I ever did see?”

The bearded drunk man wobbled aimlessly, he held a near empty bottle of beer in his hand. He stepped closer to Crystal and ogled her like a mangy dog would to a scrap of prime t-bone steak.

Tessa quickly grabbed Crystal’s hand and began to walk through the apartment’s threshold when the drunk man grabbed the back of Crystal’s jacket. Though drunk, he somehow swiftly pulled her to him. Brett lingered beside the doorframe and behind his friend.

“Hey where are you going? I just want to get to know you. Man, I bet your cunt smells as good as you look. Grade-A prime cut meat. Untouched by anyone,” The drunk looked to Brett. “And _anyone_ can be bought.”

The ghastly drunk man pulled out a small packet of pills and then tossed them at Brett’s feet.

“Here. Payment for this sweet thing.”

Tessa still gripped Crystal’s hand but the man’s grasp on Crystal was too strong. With his other hand, he forcefully pushed Tessa down onto the cold floor. Her hip and shoulder were achingly bruised. Crystal screamed as the man held her. Even though she was injured, Tessa lunged forward to save her sister.

“Let her go you piece of shit!”

The man winked at Tessa just to piss her off more.

“Hey Brett, get your other niece to back off.”

When Crystal tried to break free of the man’s hold again, he easily held her back before he said, “We can’t have anyone disturbing us now can we?”

Tessa lunged one more time to rescue her sister, but _Brett_ cut her off. He quickly stepped in front of her. The drunken man and Crystal already entered into one of the bedrooms.

Brett looked at his niece, “Go. You can’t be here.”

Tears streamed down her face and she knew any effort to get the man away from her sister would be useless. In that moment, something broke in her—any care or trust she had for her uncle—was now gone. She felt a sheer frozen chill in her bones that no fire could ever melt.

She wanted to punch her bastard uncle. Instead she screamed, “Fuck you! You’re nothing but a coward!” Then she angrily kicked with her good leg, the tattered side of the small living room couch before she slammed the front door and exited the shabby apartment and into the evening’s ice-cold blizzard air. She walked to somewhere, anywhere for safety.

Brett walked over to the creaky couch, sat down, and opened the pack of expensive pills and threw a few in his mouth and passed out.

———

———

_In the present…_

“And that was the last time I saw him before he disappeared,” Tessa said.

\--

After she listened to Tessa’s excruciating story, Mariah was riled! Her blood boiled. _How could anyone do that to another human being? Be so mean, so cruel?_ But she knew the hard truth—it was more common than people would ever admit.

She knew Tessa kept a lot in, but everything that was said tore at Mariah’s heart and soul. Maybe it was because Tessa was the first person she had ever truly loved, but the whole story re-ignited something in Mariah that she had almost completely forgotten until recently—that recall of memories of her own twisted troubled self. A self who would use whatever means necessary to get what she wanted. What would she do if what had happened to Crystal happened to her little sister Faith?

One thing she did know however was that no one would ever hurt anyone she loved like that. Even if she had to revert back to her old streetwise self to protect them.

Then, Tessa’s even voice woke her from her thoughts.

“He obviously wanted me to see him at the park and then that note…” Tessa straightened her posture. “My plan is to call and meet him. Find out what he wants.” Tessa stared into Mariah’s eyes.

Immediately Mariah said, “I’m going with you.”

“No. No way. I don’t want you anywhere near him. Who knows what could happen? What he could do to you?”

“Tessa, I’m not some fragile doll, I can take care of myself. Always have,” Mariah said confidently.

“But you’ve changed. You have a mom, sister, brother—family and friends who love you—a future. If anyone were to get hurt because of me, I don’t know what I’m capable of,” Tessa tried to keep her voice steady to hide her worry. Then she looked away.

“And you don’t know what I’m capable of! If anything were to happen to you… I’d move heaven and earth to get you back!”

Tessa’s heart skipped a beat. Mariah would really do anything to protect her. Mariah loved her.

But Tessa couldn’t allow her sketchy past to collide with her resolute present or she would have no future to look forward to. She looked toward Mariah again.

“Mariah, you’re going to go to work. Same as usual…”

“Tessa—” Mariah interrupted.

Tessa continued, "I’ll make sure uncle Brett and I meet at a public place. Just in case anything goes sideways. Okay?”

“But...”

“I’ll be fine and you’ll be safe. Besides, I have a backup plan.”

Then, Tessa reached around into the drawer of the small desk and held a small black hand-held taser in front of Mariah.

“I bought it off a guy before Crystal and I got to Canada.”

Tessa placed the black object back into the drawer.

“So now we go to sleep? Act like everything is normal?”

Tessa nodded, “Yes.”

After a momentary pause—Tessa stood and began to make her way to the bed. After one step, she stopped. She reached down and gently intertwined her hand with Mariah’s. Then she smiled and stared deeply into Mariah’s eyes, “Morning is going to be here soon. Let’s go to sleep.”

With the mood surrounding the room finally more calm and the TV left on a random channel, the volume extra low—the nightly news weather forecaster voiced concerns for an unseasonably early snowstorm; the dozing couple missed the warning. Instead, Tessa and Mariah lay asleep on the warm comfortable bed. Mariah snuggled close near Tessa’s heart. And Tessa protectively held Mariah—both dreamed of some kind of future.

\--

Before they left the hotel, Mariah and Tessa had shared reassuring warm hugs, tender kisses, and finally a longing good-bye before setting out separately for the long day ahead.

The cool early morning air filled Mariah with a little more confidence and a little less anxiousness than she’d ever admit. However, with every stride and every breath Mariah took towards her destination, she immediately wanted to turn around and quickly follow Tessa. _If something were to happen to her because of that bastard Brett…_ She clenched her hands at the awful thought. For now, she was going to play along with Tessa’s plan.

As she walked quickly up the last few rows of concrete steps, she re-tied her loosened blue knit scarf that was tucked into the collar of her sleek black wool coat she had worn last night. Underneath her coat she wore a sharp black business suit and a pressed white collared shirt, both spares she had stored in her workout locker at the GCAC. Her red wavy hair swished and shined under the cool early morning sun. She thought one more time about Tessa’s meeting with Brett before she refocused her mind to the fast approaching 8:00 AM work meeting, then she entered the bustling building.

\--

The door to the CEO of Newman Enterprises swished open. An audacious Victoria Newman blazed out of her office accompanied by her two interns, Summer and Mariah. Behind them walked the old businessman Walter Williamson-Reeves, III and his drab young protégé Curt. They had just concluded a review meeting for a property sale from Walter’s company to Newman. Victoria’s nosy secretary Helena watched them walk by, before answering an oncoming phone call.

“This property acquisition will benefit us both,” Walter huffed loudly.

“Indeed. Getting a bigger foothold in Illinois will be quite handy too,” Victoria swiftly agreed.

“What did you say again?” Walter pointed to both of his ears. “There’s too much echo in this damn waiting room. I can’t hear you out here without my ears in,” Walter said referring to his forgotten hearing aids.

Walter and Victoria spoke a bit more. Within earshot of their bosses, Mariah, Summer, and Curt gathered in the waiting area near the elevator, and waited for their leaders to finish their short conversation. Mariah immediately checked her phone for calls and messages but found zero from Tessa. She breathed to calm her nerves. Externally, Mariah stood cool, calm, and professional but internally her adrenaline was set on high alert.

Knackered and errant from the long meeting, Curt looked around the waiting area and then he spoke in a low tone under his breath.

“This is going to be the easiest transaction we’ve ever done… because apparently, this company _only employs women,_ ” Then he glanced up and ogled Victoria, Mariah, Summer, and then Helena the secretary. A cretinous smile grew on his dull face. He didn’t realize Mariah had overheard him.

Curt’s sexist words set off her adrenaline because it recalled in her Tessa’s story of her bastard uncle. Then in a cool even tone she said, “Don’t worry, you won’t know what hit you when we buy out your f*…” Mariah stopped herself before she said any more.

“Mariah!” Summer shouted in a low whisper.

Finally Curt realized that _she_ had heard his remark. He immediately looked down at his phone. His face now awake and beet red. One drop of sweat slowly trickled down his forehead.

Then, Mariah’s demeanor changed and she jokingly said to Summer, “What he can’t take a joke?” She turned to Curt and fake laughed. “I was replying to your joke. Just business humor right?”

Curt took one step back and sputtered, “Yeah, joke. Ha ha.”

After a few slow awkward seconds had ticked by, Summer attempted to change the subject, “Did you guys hear about the snow storm?”

Victoria swiftly answered, “Yes, we know about the snow storm.”

Then she caught the three intern’s eyes. Immediately their posture went rigid.

“I trust our up-and-coming interns are prepared and are open-minded to the hazards the storm can bring. You wouldn’t want to be caught unprepared in the middle of a blizzard. Would you?” She paused to allow her words to sink into the minds of Mariah, Summer, and Curt. The three interns were slow to reply because they were still caught off guard by Victoria’s sudden appearance.

Then in tandem, Mariah and Summer answered, “No.” Curt was slow to respond. Walter now stood beside his protégé.

Victoria turned to Walter, “Walter always good to see you. Tell Bess and the girls I said hi.” Then she flashed a bright smile.

Curt tried to cry out some word to Walter, but Walter interrupted him with a wave of his hands and said loudly, “Did you call the limo driver?”

“No,” Curt stammered.

“Do I have to do everything around here? Kids these days?” Walter shook his head with disapproval and started dialing his limo driver’s number. “Just punks I say. Punks!”

Before the elevator door closed, Walter hollered toward Victoria’s direction, “I don’t know how you do it Victoria. You have good interns. You better keep ‘em. Until next time!” The trio watched Curt eagerly press a bunch of elevator door buttons. It was a handful of seconds before the doors finally swooshed shut before the elevator haphazardly took Walter and Curt to various wrong floors before it finally reached the safety of the lobby.

\--

After the elevator door closed shut, Victoria walked back to her office and Summer and Mariah walked together to the quaint windowless office they shared. Summer’s grey cubical sat directly across from Mariah’s. Since they were assigned such close proximity to each other, it was difficult for snide remarks and arguments to _not_ happen the first couple of weeks they worked together. But then after more arguments here and more glares there, their work styles began to compliment each other. Mariah’s wit began to balance with Summer’s sweet charm. Battles still happened but at least the two interns were more amicable and with each collaborative assignment, their work got better and better.

Summer sat on her office chair. She still felt the triumphant adrenaline rush from today’s meeting and with grumpy Mr. Williamson-Reeves and his intern gone, she felt like she could finally let her guard down and celebrate her shared win with her co-worker. As she watched her computer boot up, she thought about how Mariah seemed different today, more off-the-cuff but still sharp. And fortunately, she stopped Mariah’s retort to Curt too. If Victoria had heard Mariah’s comment, Summer shuttered at the thought of having to suffer with Mariah through one of Victoria’s ‘speeches.’ She glanced at her computer again, its screen read ‘loading…95% complete.' _Ugh!_

Instead of waiting, waiting, and waiting; Summer picked up a pen and made her way to the entrance of Mariah’s cubicle.

“Hi Mariah,” Summer said cheerfully. She fidgeted the pen from one hand to the other.

Mariah finished typing something into her phone before she turned her attention toward Summer, “Hey Summer. Do you need something?”

Summer tried to be cool and calm but she was unable to hold back her last bit of excitement, “We KICKED ASS TODAY!” Summer proudly fist pumped her hand into the air. “Woo hoo!”

“Yeah we did!” Summer was a good distraction and some of her excitement ebbed onto Mariah. Mariah actually laughed and matched Summer’s annoying fist pump too.

When their excitement and laughter settled and only the purr of the computers and the hum of the ventilation system filled the air, Summer chimed in again.

“You know, I thought working together would be like a nuclear disaster waiting to happen. But turns out we might actually be a good team. Like the sun and the moon. Batgirl and Supergirl. Sherlock and…”

“Hold it Watson. Don’t get ahead of yourself. We’re still new at this," Mariah shook her head as she tried to contain her smile.

The easy-going atmosphere in the quaint office finally gave Summer the courage to ask a lingering question she’d been meaning to ask since she began interning with Mariah, “How do you do it, take a low level intern position? Right now, I’m just working for Victoria and that’s _hard_.”

Mariah regarded Summer’s question. She thought about the recent and long ago losses she’d gone through and Tessa’s story from last night—which lingered, despite how hard she tried to cast it aside. Mariah took a deep breath before she answered, “When you go through losses and you feel you have nothing to lose, why not go for it? You only have one life to live right?” She felt her eyes begin to water but quickly took another breath to squash her emotion. Then with renewed fire in her eyes she said, “Besides being an intern is just a stepping stone to get me to where I really want to go.” Then, Mariah tried to joke, “And when Tessa was away and Hilary was no longer around to keep me in line, maybe I was just bored.” Mariah straightened her posture before she glanced from Summer to her phone.

Before Summer could reply, Victoria swiftly entered the room.

“Great work today team!” Victoria then awkwardly fist pumped her right arm into the air. Summer and Mariah’s eyes popped open wide, both caught off guard from Victoria’s awkward maneuver. Victoria regained her composure before she turned to Mariah, “Mariah, can I talk to you for a minute?”

\--

It was just past 11:00 AM when Victoria and Mariah entered Victoria’s chic and copacetic office. Victoria had made _some_ modern adjustments to the old and once plainly conservative CEO office. She had the walls painted a palatable modern light beige with white accents. Gone were her dad’s rigid portrait and smaller paintings and instead they had been replaced with a series of striking black and white architecture photographs that featured the properties Newman owned. She purposely rearranged the photographs, furniture, and books—so that the sun’s rays would illuminate everything and bring warmth the office had never had. But she kept the desk in the same looming dominant location. A perceptible reminder to clients that she was just as powerful as her father. With long hours spent in her office, she kept a handful of family photos on her desk too. They served as prominent reminders of why she fought for and took control of the CEO position.

Like the ruler Zeus had sat on Mount Olympus as he addressed his people, Victoria sat behind her desk on her comfortable plush office chair readied to address her intern Mariah. Victoria watched as Mariah took out of a small handbag, a tablet, stylus, and her phone. She noticed Mariah nonchalantly glance at her phone again. Victoria spoke first.

“I was really impressed with your part of the meeting today," Victoria acknowledged. “When you applied to be an intern here—as part of your school—I was surprised. But I picked you because I know you’re a fighter, you care, and those qualities showed in the work you submitted.”

Then Victoria glanced at her family photos and saw her children, nieces, nephews, her parents, and siblings smiles reflected back to her. Victoria’s demeanor softened and a warm smile met Mariah’s intent visage, “Even though we’re not related by blood, I do consider you a belated adopted family member too.”

Victoria glanced to her family photos again and saw an old family group portrait with Mariah’s twin deceased sister Cassie, carefree, and laughing while her father hugged her. When Victoria turned toward Mariah again, Victoria’s mind flashed to a recent once bright memory that had grown into a gloomy cloud. Victoria breathed deeply before she said, “When JT came back into my life… and all those intense feelings came rushing back again. I really thought we could make our relationship work. But I didn’t realize we had changed too much to ever go back to the way we were.”

Victoria glanced at her son Reed’s picture, “Change is inevitable, I suppose.” Victoria had thought she really loved JT. However when he had shown her just how much he had _changed_ … the awful and physical rage he had battered onto Victoria… She wished she could wash away the painful memories from her mind.

Mariah saw Victoria slump in her chair for a brief moment before she sparked back to life. Then for a second, Victoria’s eyes reflected a kindness and care Mariah had only ever seen from her mom Sharon.

“I know Tessa is in town,” Victoria said. Then carefully she crossed her arms on her desk. “JT and I were separated for so many years before he—” Then barely imperceptible to Mariah, she let out an anxious breath. The breath calmed her.

“I just want you to be safe," Victoria realized she might have said too much, so her tone turned more light hearted. “The rest of your story is yet to be told. Including interning here. Make it count, okay?”

Then Victoria brought the conversation back to business, “Now if everything goes according to plan, we will own Walter’s company by December. And his protégé Curt will likely be in the unemployment line when that happens.”

Mariah realized Victoria had heard her ‘conversation’ with Curt!

“I didn’t mean to offend Curt, Victoria,” Mariah said in a serious tone.

“I know you didn’t," Victoria turned to look at today’s meeting papers she had placed on her desk and then turned towards Mariah again. “Sometimes men—anyone really—have to be reminded that their negative actions have consequences. And with someone like Curt, his low-brow comment showed what his weakness really is—cowardice.” Victoria paused and then continued, “But how we respond to that weakness can shape if we win or lose our business deal. Curt had it coming and I’m glad you got your point across to him. Just be a little more _professional_ next time,” Victoria said, referring to Mariah’s retort to Curt.

“Which brings me to this,” Victoria reached inside her desk and gave Mariah a manila folder with the various documents Summer and her would need. “I want you to take lead and Summer to take point for your next assignment. I want you two to research these other properties in the Chicago area. We need to be ten steps ahead of our competitors to get what we want.”

“That’s all for now Mariah. Be safe during the snow storm.”

“I will. You too," Mariah said.

As Mariah closed Victoria’s door and began to walk to the office she shared with Summer, Mariah’s phone chirped back to life.

_Ding!_

Mariah immediately unlocked her phone and saw:

_One unread message from Tessa._

\--

It was almost 12:00 PM when Tessa sat in the unassuming back corner booth of the bustling fast food place. Earlier she had texted her uncle Brett with the new burner phone she’d picked up and had told him to meet her here at noon. He had agreed. Near her were tall windows that allowed her to easily glance who entered and exited the building. By sheer luck, there was a cop and his partner who were seated on the other side of the room. If anything were to go wrong today, maybe they would help her. She glanced to the front of the food place and saw the fast growing line of hungry lunch goers. If anything were to go awry, they’d be her witnesses and the security cameras would backup her story.

She tried to ease her edginess. She reached again inside to her secret hand-sewn jacket pocket for the black taser. It sat concealed in her jacket ready to stun; she was prepared like an old gunslinger ready for a shoot out.

Tessa glanced at her phone one more time, sent off a quick to text to Mariah, and then placed it back inside her side jacket pocket. As she drank from the steaming hot coffee cup, she glanced outside again. And then, through the tall glass windows she saw _him_. An apprehensive chill ran down her spine and her heart thumped faster. As Brett entered the building, she noticed he had a slight limp and his face had sunken more from all the heavy drug use. When he saw her he flashed a hideous grin before he involuntarily sniffed and wiped his nose, like he anticipated his next hit of drugs. Finally, he sat across from Tessa. His body was angled sideways readied to bolt toward the exit if he had to.

“So my long lost dear niece is finally sitting in front of me. Took you long enough,” Brett took out a cigarette.

“You’re not allowed to smoke in here," Tessa pointed to the “No Smoking” sign near where they sat.

“Oh is that right? I better be a good boy then," Brett put the unlit cigarette behind his left ear. “Wouldn’t want to offend my niece. Can’t have her all riled up and kicking things.” Brett laughed.

“Shut up and get to the point," Tessa said direct and cool. She dared not show any emotion or give him the satisfaction of how much he affected her.

Brett sat back and shifted more comfortably in the seat. His demeanor was cocky and sure.

“When your momma asked me to look for you. I thought, if my niece isn’t dead in a gutter, then she’s probably shacked up with some rich guy—oh wait, that’s right, there were those girlfriends you had around the apartment too. Well, maybe you were shacked up with some rich old lady and popped out a couple of mangy brats to inherit her fortune. But, that’s not your story—so far," Brett dry coughed. Then, he smiled a derided half grin towards Tessa.

He spoke again, "You know, you can find anything on the Internet these days. After doing some searching, I saw why my dear sister Vanessa wanted me to find you.” In a mocked announcer voice he said, “Tessa Porter! Newest signed artist for LP, a subsidiary of Hamilton-Winter’s group; Genoa City, Wisconsin. And you know I just had to watch all of your videos! All those damn view counts! Golly my niece was famous!”

“And then I saw the video of your little love spat with that red head, what’s her name again? Mary, Macy, Mera, oh yes... Mariah. Mariah Copeland. GC Buzz host.”

“That GC Buzz host Mariah just interviewed me. I don’t know her," Tessa lied.

“You think I’m stupid? I saw the whole thing! How you looked at her, all googily eyed. And how she looked at you… ” Brett callously leaned forward and then attempted to stare fear into Tessa, “You love her. If I noticed, the whole world noticed.”

Brett’s truthful words stung Tessa to her core. Inwardly, she felt like an animal that had been blinded from the glaring lights of an oncoming car. Outwardly, Tessa continued to present a calm but serious poker face. Brett spoke again.

“And then, I just had to find out about this Mariah Copeland! You’d think news people would be squeaky clean. But not her. Let’s just say some secrets should never be revealed,” Brett confidently leaned back in his seat and reached for and held the cigarette that he had stowed away earlier. He examined the cigarette as he spoke to Tessa, "I couldn’t reach Mariah’s father figure Ian, but I tracked down his second in command Jay. Whatever or whoever was left of the cult after Ian went down, stripped Jay of any power or influence he still had. But Jay! Jay had kept and memorized by heart all of Ian’s notes on Mariah. He began to tell me about Ian and about her boring ex-fiancé Tyler. I guess, Tyler was working for a rich guy and wouldn’t you know it, the poor twisted girl couldn’t help herself and she stole a bunch of shit from his house. The guy blamed Tyler for the missing goods and was going to press charges. But then… she _traded_ one night of sex with the rich bastard for Tyler’s freedom. Can you believe that?”

Then, Brett casually sat his cigarette down, placed his elbows on the fast food table, and leaned slowly forward. His stone cold glare pierced into Tessa’s eyes, “Then, Jay finally told me something interesting… I guess that night had _produced_ Mariah’s deepest most _tragic_ secret. And Ian and Jay, being the clever cult men they were, covered it up.” Brett confidently leaned back into his seat again.

Brett’s words had sent a nauseating worry and fear into Tessa. Her heart broke for Mariah. _Why didn’t she tell me? And even if it was true, I’d never be upset…_ Her mind went through a string of memories and then she thought about one of the conversations she’d had with Mariah. She remembered Mariah had casually talked about the cult and Tyler. But never _ever_ sex with Tyler’s boss. She needed more information. And so she remained calm, cool, and collected like a gambler who’d begun a new game against the house. She asked, “What secret?”

“Wait, she didn’t tell you about it? Ask her yourself!” Brett huffed and then the tone of his voice turned deliberate and calculated. “And now with her rising star shining so brightly these days—working so hard at Newman, GC Buzz, and going back to school. I would hate to see anything fuck up her future. The _stain_ of a public humiliation would break her. She’d lose everything!” Brett continued to glare at Tessa, “Like I did. You wouldn’t want her to end up like me, would you?”

Tessa wanted to break him herself! She felt a bone chilling anger similar to the one she had that dreary icy night all those years ago. She was older and a lot stronger now than she was when she last saw him. If she took him out now, then those two cops could arrest him, and Mariah would be safe. And so, she slowly and nonchalantly reached inside of her hidden jacket pocket. Her fingertips had barely brushed the smooth black taser when Brett’s lecherous voice _stopped_ her.

“But I just didn’t come here to talk about your little girlfriend. No, I came here on behalf of your mom Vanessa and me to make you an offer for a trade.”

Tessa’s eyes grew wide when she saw that Brett had pushed back the collar of his jacket and pulled out—her grandma’s simple one diamond necklace! He unchained the necklace clasps and placed the necklace onto the fast food table; like a poker player who’d placed a bet.

“Vanessa knew it’d come in handy after all these years. It was just a matter of when. We want to trade this necklace for $500,000 and to keep our mouths shut about Mariah. We figure you’re worth a lot less these days. But your little red head and her rich friends can pick up the tab. If mom was alive she’d want her granddaughter Tessa to do the right thing,” He dangled and taunted the necklace in front of Tessa before he put it on again. He spoke once more.

“Because I promise you, this world is filled with sick, sick people, and _anyone_ can be bought," He paused to allow his words to sink into Tessa’s mind. “So niece, you think about that and contact me when you figure out what you want to do. Oh and you better keep an eye on that little red head of yours.”

He confidently and sleazily stood up, “Don’t take too long.” He swiped his cigarette off of the table and walked out of the building.

Tessa sat alone in the small booth. The once busied food place was now quieted. The last of the lunch goers and the two cops were finally gone. She pulled out her phone and after her urgent message to Mariah was sent she walked out to her car and began to drive toward the clouded horizon.

\--

**Notes:**

So part 3 took me longer to write than I thought... the subject matter was so sensitive I tried to tread carefully and really stay as faithful as I could to the show's history for Mariah's troubled past. Again, all writing mistakes are my own. Thanks again to anyone who’s reading! Stay tuned for the next part…

\--


End file.
